My Knight in Shinning Armor
by ccsluver4life
Summary: sakura is put through a series of tragedys so great that her spirit is broken. can anyone save her? SS ET R&R plz
1. Travel

Disclaimer: This time im going to try to be more serious and dark than my last story. If you don't like it tell me in your reviews so I can take it into consideration for future chapters and stories. I do not own these characters.  
  
Nobody understood how a petty school rivalry hade transformed into a full-fledged war. It seemed impossible. For the students of the Tomedoma and Chirasa schools though, it was real, almost painfully real. True, Tomedoma had triumphed when it came to the final battle, but the losses on both sides were great. Now, after the war had come to a close, it was time to pick up the pieces and try to rebuild all that was there before.  
Syaoran Li was among those chosen to travel to Chirasa and compromise issues concerning money, boundaries, and prisoners among other things. He stared out the window of the coach bus, trying to make himself stop thinking of her. You'll see her in a few hours; give it a rest he thought wearily.  
Sakura Kinomoto, the girl he loved, had been taken captive nearly a week ago by enemy forces. She's a strong girl, shell make it, and besides, what's the worse their going to do to her? There not barbarians. But lately.... He shook his head, shell be fine.  
But lately sakura hadn't exactly been her usual perky self. It was like the entire school was shunning her or something. He recalled a conversation he had overheard by two Tomedoma students  
"Don't go near that Kinomoto, she's bad news," said one student as he took a bite of his sandwich, "why not?" said the other, puzzled "she moved here from the Chirasa district, she's got bad blood. Don't trust her, she's mingled with the enemy before, shell do it again, just watch."  
Syaoran didn't understand what they were talking about. Sure sakura had moved from over their, but she had never been to that school, never been the enemy. And what did they mean by 'bad blood"? Oh well, some people were hopeless when it came to stuff like that. 


	2. Found

Im soooooo sorry I haven't updated for like 7 months, but I got a severe case of writers block and then I kind of totally forgot about it with cause I was starting high school and stuff, but today I got bored and I checked my stories and lo and behold I found out someone had reviewed my fic! Thank you so much **sweet-little-girl** if it weren't for you this fic would probably be taken off the site pretty soon! Im going to try to make this chapter longer and also work on my other story that I haven't touched in the past seven months either!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from CCS, CLAMP does.

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

Li Syaoran's footsteps echoed down the cement corridor of the Chirasa School's basement. _Damn, their school is _huge_; no wonder so many people go here, _he thought to himself. For what felt like the hundredth time he tried to figure out just how it had ended up the _he_ was the one who had to retrieve the prisoners from Chirasa's east 'dungeon' so they could be escorted back to the safety of Tomedoma territory. According to the chief of his party, there was only one captive and they were being held in the 'last cell on the right' or, according to the faded sign hanging on the door, the 'janitors closet'. He took a deep breath as he opened the door, peered inside, and gasped. All the horrible things that he had thought he could have possibly seen added up did not nearly amount to what was laid out before his very eyes. _Well, _he thought to himself, his mind still trying to make sense of what he was seeing, _I guess I've found Sakura..._

And he certainly _had _found Sakura. A very beaten and bruised Sakura at that. He took a step forward and surveyed the damage more closely. She was hanging in standing position a few inches from the ground from a rusty chain securing her wrists to one of the pipes running along the ceiling of the room. Her head was hanging down in such a way that her chin almost touched her collar bone, and her shoulder length dirty hair hid her face so that Syaoran couldn't tell if her eyes were open or closed, if she was conscious or unconscious. If she was dead or alive. Her ripped blouse and skirt showed enormous, dark bruises running up her arms, legs, and abdomen. He walked over to her cautiously, reached up, and began untying the chain from the pipe; the knot came loose unexpectedly, causing Syaoran to let go suddenly. Sakura's suspended form came crashing down to the hard cement floor, causing her knees to buckle and her to drop down upon them. Her emerald eyes opened slowly, and with much effort she raised her head to gaze fearfully upon Syaoran. He then noticed that the chain still held her wrists together, and crouched down in front of he so that they were at eye level with one another, whispering, "Here, let me get that for you..." she whimpered and tried to back away from him, only to wince as she hit the cold stone wall. "Sshhhhhhhhh, its ok, im not here to hurt you, im going to get you out of here. Its Syaoran, don't you remember me? Its only been, what, a week?" He smiled at the last line, trying to lighten the atmosphere, but then frowned when he saw her wrists and heard her moan of pain when his fingers brushed lightly against one of them.

Sakura's wrists were completely black and blue where the chain had been. _How long was she hanging from that thing?_ He wondered, _it must have been at least a day..._. He glanced back at Sakura's face and saw fear and pain written all over it. He decided that now was not the right time to ask those sorts of questions. Right now he had to concentrate on getting her out of here.........

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

Well how was it? Flames are accepted, but please try to turn it into what English teachers like to call 'constructive criticism' I wont update till I get at least 3 reviews!!!!!!!


	3. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, the geniuses over at CLAMP do!

Syaoran watched the sleeping girl rather than the beautiful landscape pass bye his

window. When Sakura had tried to walk, the effort had proved too great for her and she

had slumped to the ground in a dead faint. Perhaps it had been better that way, for then she

wasn't able to protest when Syaoran carried her to the bus and gently deposited her into

the seat beside his own. Despite his efforts to be careful of her numerous injuries, a soft

moan of pain had still slipped from her parted lips, but thankfully she remained asleep.

Carrying her out of the building hadn't been a problem at all; she seemed to be lighter

than a feather in Syaoran's opinion. Had they been feeding her? Not likely, he thought. In

the week she had been gone from his life, Sakura had changed immensely. Her normally

peach toned completion had turned a ghostly white, and her eyes had dark purple circles

under them that could be easily mistaken for bruises but for the lack of swelling. Instead

of the eternally happy expression Syaoran had never seen her without, the one she wore

now was full of pain and sadness even while she slept. Suddenly her seemingly peaceful

slumber turned restless, and Sakura began writhing and whimpering.

" Please don't hurt me, please please please… no, please don't…." and then she began

crying out loud "No! Please stop your hurting me! No!" A very worried Syaoran began to

lightly shake the terrified girl, wanting only to pry her from the claws of the terrifying

nightmare holding her slumbering mind captive. The second that she opened her eyes she

flinched at the sight of him and, despite the obvious pain it caused her, curled up into a

ball and trembled violently. "Please don't hurt me, I promise I wont be bad, just don't hurt

me anymore…." Syaoran just stared at her, perplexed. What on earth was she talking

about?"

A/N: I know it was short, please don't kill me! Please read and review and I PROMISE I will update sooner this time! I want to send a special shoutout 2 everybody the anime network forums cause without u guys I probably would have never updated this! 4 my wonderful reviewers:

Happy: thank u so much I got your review this morning and it inspired me 2 sit down and actually finish writing this chapter!

CLaude213: ya kind of creepy but its more angst.

Vicious: omg thank u so much I was so surprised and happy when u reviewed!

Black Star Dragon Girl: think u 4 reviewing, I appreciate it soooooo much! Why don't u have any stories posted?

Esty Estylla Ryou: do u really think it started off well? I thought the 1st chapter was so awkward!

Sweet little girl: no, there will be no rape in this story. And yes it is a big war! And the story is happening in the present.


End file.
